Speechless
by MissHellsing
Summary: Rei one day finds a boy with no voice and no memory.But soon, they find that his past could bring more trouble than before, and the memories could be more shocking than they ever expected..ReixKai?
1. Chapter 1:The Mute Boy,The Beaten Body

Okay, I decided to put this ficcy up. I wrote it in a notebook a while age and I used to let one of my friends (who is a writer on here, a VERY good writer) read it in school and I read hers. But I lost it, then found it again and thought that I should share it with the world.

The first chapter is a song fic, and was a song that I found and thought was brilliant. I don't know who wrote it, but all credit to you!.

Oh, and the song is in italics, and so are Kai's thoughts.

So please read, and I hope you will like it!

* * *

**Speechless**

**Chapter 1: The Mute Boy, The Beaten Body**

_I'm gazing out the window,  
And there's nothing I can say,  
There's a strange emptiness,  
In this cold, gray day.  
The skies should open up soon,  
And the rain begin to pour,  
Like the tears you have caused me,  
The pain that you ignore._

_'Stop it, please, stop!'_ Kai screamed silently in burning pain as he shielded his fragile, thin body from the blows constantly pummeling him, but it was of little use as a well aimed kick flew into his defenceless stomach, winding him. He gasped furiously for lost air, his eyes wide in hurt and suprise. He felt like some scroungy dog be kicked around by a couple of cruel kids.  
Kai raised his lavender eyes, so full of inner rage and misery, upon a vicous,grey haired boy. The said boy was named Brian, and had a look of grim, sick satisfaction upon his hawk-like face.  
"That'll teach you for going near my property! I swear, if I see you with him again, I'll kill you with my own two hands!" Kai eyes narrowed in hate at the lavender eyed monster who smirked at him snugly. He seemed to be admiring his handiwork, flanked at his sides by his two cronies, a red haired teen with sharp, ice blue eyes that looked like they could truly pierce flesh and a grin so maniacal it just screamed danger, and a huge, solid built man who looked like a tank, ready for battle, with viciously cut blonde hair and deep green eyes.  
"That'll teach you to mess with Brian, you dirty little tramp!" taunted the blonde, called Spencer,stamping on Kai mercilessly, leaving old boot marks over his tattered clothing.  
"Aintcha gonna fight back?" taunted the red head named Tala, leaning forward, hands on hips, smiling sadistically. "Maybe make some sorta smart ass comment? Oh, wait" he turned to look at Brian and Spencer, malice dancing in his eyes like a fairy upon glass. "You can't say anything, can you? Aw, what a shame!" They all laughed and pointed cruelly, adding insult to injury, before finally turning away, leaving the mute boy curled in pain,alone, his beaten body racked withangry sobs.  
'_I knew it was too good to be true...nothing like this ever lasts...and now for being with me, his fear shall be made a reality...'_

_If I'm unfaithful, what are you?  
And what am I unfaithful too?  
I'm yours only when your in the mood,  
Then trash thats just been thrown away.  
If looking for a little love is betrayal,  
If looking for happiness is wrong,  
Then I place no faith in you.  
_

'How did he see me with Kai? And what is wrong with it? I'm only trying to help him, to save him from himself. He seem's so helpless, so vunerable...so alone... he can't even talk, he can't even remember anything...'

_The sunlight turned blue and the water so cold,  
Chrystalline tear drops are shards of ice,  
And while love should be warmth against the cold,  
In loving you I'm paying a harsh price.  
Your a cold-hearted masochist,  
And I accept all you do to me in silence,  
Letting you kill me again and again._

'I can hear footsteps-no, please, no-it can't be him-it can't be Brian, he's not supposed to be home now, he should be drinking with his friends-he'll kill me.'  
A yound raven haired boy buried his face in his delicate hands, his amber eyes brimming with the emotions of sadness and worry. He was Rei Kon.  
'Why has he changed so much? He used to be so kind, loving and caring. Now hes violent,sadistic and agressive. He's not the Brian I fell in love with.'

_If I'm unfaithful, what are you?  
And what am I unfaithful too?  
I'm yours only when your in the mood,  
Then trash thats just been thrown away.  
If looking for a little love is betrayal,  
If looking for happiness is wrong,  
Then I place no faith in you._

'I can hear voices-three in total, then two leaving. And the foot steps are getting closer.', Rei retreated into a corner of the empty white sitting room he was in, bringing his legs up to his chest, so he could feel the fast beat of his heart, as he beagan to hsake violently.  
'Please don't say they found him. Please, if there is a God out there, just let him be safe. Let him be okay.'  
The click of a key inserted into a lock. Rei curled tighter into himself, and the door handle twisted, that single movement seeming to drag on for what was like hours. But it was seconds in reality and the door swung open with such force it almsot ripped off its hinges. Tossing his black mesh top to the dusty floor, he turned to the whimpering ball in the corner.  
"Rei."

_Then you act as if I wronged you,  
When I look away from you for hope,  
Though I didn't do it first, to tell the truth,  
He came to me looking for ways to cope.  
Nothing has come of it, but something may,  
And you just care because I'm what you own,  
You didn't see that he and I were hurt,  
And all thoses other things you should have known._

Brian marched over, kneeling down his face almost touching Rei's, so Rei could smell the cheap alchohol on Brian's breath. He stroked the amber eyed beauty gently, trailing a gnarled finger down his soft face, down the gentle curve of his cheek.  
"My little kitten, don't be so afraid, I just wanna have a little talk with you, thats all."  
Rei gulped, frozen, as Brian's hands began to roam his body.  
"Your so frickin' beautiful. Your like some sorta prize. And your all mine. So why the fuck are you hanging around with that Hiwatari freak?" Brian said gently, disguising an angrier side, his voice like an approaching storm. Rei snapped. He couldn't-wouldn't-let him ever say something like that.  
"No! He's not a freak! He's lost, misunderstood, hes my friend-" A blow to the face, and blood splatters on the white walls.  
"LISTEN HERE! Your MY boyfriend, MY property, so I don't want to see you with anyone else, especially HIM, you got that!" Rei didn't reply, pain shooting through his jaw. He knew it would make things worse. Brian kicked him hard with a steel tipped boot. Rei cried out, angering Brian further. Grabbing Rei by the scruff of his red shirt,he slammed him against the cold hard wall.  
"I don't think you hear me- you GOT that?"  
"I-I got that" Brian smiled in grim satisfaction, tossing Rei like an old doll to the other side of the room. He collided with the corner of the wall sharply.  
"That was just a taster. If you know whats good for you, you better not leave this house or see Hiwatari again!"  
Brian released Rei and he fell to the floor in a heap. Rei was too dulled by waves of bland pain to see him leave. All he could hear was thumps of feet and the slamming of a door. All he knew was he felt relief.  
'Never-see-Kai again? No.. I can't leave him...hes vunerable...helpless...I can't think straight...blurry...wait.." Rei reached a shaking hand behind his head in the haze of pain, and felt the warmth and the slow, steady trickle of blood. He stared at thecrimson upon his hand in confusion.  
'Blood...so weak...please help me, Kai...' Rei faded, drifting out of consciousness...

_What about that time I waited for you,  
For hours in the cold,  
What about that time he rescued me,  
The only saviour I hold.  
I don't think you know,  
And I don't think you care,  
You don't think it matters,  
It does._

Kai stumbled through the street, clothes ripped, bloodied and bruised. People hurried to him, trying to see if he was okay, but he could only give a sad, forlorn look and a shake of his head.  
_'Rei...I'm coming for you, like you came for you, like you saved me.'  
_He forced his beaten body to use its little remaining energy to run to Rei's home-but he had no idea what he would find.

* * *

Okay, first chappy! I wrote this ages ago and didn't really want to change it so it isn't that great. Please review and tell me if you would like to see more!

Thankies for readings and please review!

MissHellsing xxx


	2. Chapter 2: A Shoulder To Cry On

**Currently listening to**: Dir En Grey The III D Empire...

Sorry, it took such a long, long time to update! I've been busy and havent been able to update anything for a long time...

There were a few mistake in the last chappy, sorry bout that sweatdrop.

Thanks to all my reviewers who read and enjoyed this story so far.

I hope you will enjoy this next chapter just as much!

* * *

**Speechless**

**Chapter 2**: A Shoulder To Cry On

Kai cautiously treaded the street to Rei's block of flats, peering wearily around the corner of one of its crumbling, vandalised walls, as an all too familiar violet eyed boy stomped down the street, hate stamped on his sharp face, his heavy boots slapping off the hard concrete.

'_Bryan, you bastard, I'll kill you if you touched Rei. He protected me, reached out me when no-one would. I owe it all to him'_

Kai's Flashback

A sea grey haired boy lay crumpled in a mess of rubbish bags and litter, down a darkened alleyway, his heart barely beating. He was starved, dehydrated, beaten. It seemed, with each blink of his eyes, the world turned a shade darker.

'_I guess I'm going to stop this battle, struggling on and ending back at square one.'_

He wrote with a shaking, thin finger in the dusty dirt beside him. Maybe if he left these wordshere, when people found his lifeless corpse, they would know the words that he couldn't say. The suffering he felt.

'_I stumbled through this mine field that is life, constantly treading on the live bomb and blowing away another piece of me. Theres no one out there to hold me. Not a father to go home to, tootell me off for being away too long, not a mother to hold me close and be glad that I am alright. Not a little sister or brother to squabble with...'_

The cruel wind blew over the dirt, wiping the words away.It seemed even the elements strove to make his last momentstorture.He rested his weak hand, no strength left in him. All he could do was weep.

The little cangle that was his life, wavered in the wind. He knew this was the end.

Suddenly, it seemed as if that tiny spark flared back, with unseen heat and ferocity.

A bright, amber eyed boy took his cold hand in his own, lending his own heat. No,he must be an angel. He was too beautiful for this world.

"Oh, God, what happened to you? Your so cold...your gonna die out here!" He panicked, his lovely amber eyes frantic with worry, his long, silken raven hair framing his feminine features.

No, he wasn't an angel, not in a heavenly sense. He was an earthly angel. Kai tightened his grip on the boys delicate hand.

"Oh, please hang in there! We will get you somewhere safe, we'll get you help, I promise!"

'_Why me? Why did he come for me?' _Kai thought in amazement, as the boy pulled Kai's skinny arm around his neck, and with some struggle, wrapped an arm around his thin waist, hoisting him up.

"Your so light!"He said in amazement.

Kai drifted off, hoping that this was not just a dream, as his angelcarried him away.

Kai's violet eyes snapped open, his eyes darting like a mad animals around a very unfailar enviroment. Tubes led into his emaciated body, bandages covered most of him, a plastic mask covered his mouth to aid with his breathing.

'_A hospital! I don't wanna be here! No, I don't belong here! Let me out! Let me go!"_ He darted upright with the renewed strength in his body, clawing and tearing at the mask, some tubes ripping from his body.

Strong, yet gentle arms held him, instantly soothing his frenzy. A scent of broekn roses.

"Please,stop! Please, your going to make yourself worse than you already are!" Kai looked up at the face of the figure that held him, the worry etched in those lovely features. Staring at that face, he was captivated, enthralled. Why would someone like this want him?

"Hey? Are you alright?" His voice said timidly.

Kai nodded his head. Rei smiled, the most sweetest thing Kai had laid eyes upon.

"We should get to know one another better. Im Rei Kon. Whats your name?"

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked down sadly, forlorn.

"Can't you speak?" Rei sounded so sympthatic, Kai couldn't believe it. "You poor thing..."

Suddenly, Kai grabbed his hand, palm upwards. Rei jumped in suprise, but relaxed as he realised what Kai was doing. He wrote the letters with his finger.

"K..A..Kai? Thats your name?" Kai nodded his head. Reis face brightened.

"What a lovely name!" he felt more words being wrote. Kai told him how he could not remember from before a few years ago, never knew his family, had been by himself as long as he could remember.

"Thats...too cruel..." Rei whispered, when Kai had finished. Kai had never told anyone thses things, never before. He suddenly felt tears at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. Rei held him close as he saw this.

"Kai..." he whispered, stroking his hair. "You can cry if you want to. There's no pint in holding it back, like you have done for so long. Tears are meant to fall."

Kai succumbed to his sadness, as droplets holding his pain, anger, self hatred and sorrow streamed down his cheeks and splashed on Rei's shoulder.

'_I'm so pathetic. I'm so weak. I should be the shoulder to cry on.'_

End of flashback

Kai shook the memories from his head.

'_I don't want to remember my weaknesses...I just want to remember Rei.'_ Brian passed a few feet away from him, and Kai watched as he dissapeared into the distance.Kai darted around the corner, and ran up to the door of the flats.

He rung the bell of Rei's place, and waited.

No reply.

Rung again.

Silence.

'_Rei?Answer, will you?'_ Kai thought in desperation. '_Maybe, maybe-no, bad thoughts, bad thoiughts.'_

With all his might, he pushed the heavy door open, and leapt up the stairs as fast as he could, as fast as he could to Rei's flat.

'_Rei, please, be ok...'_

Flashback

Rei left Kai ata hostel for the homeless, a place he thought Kai could stay and be safe.

"You can live here, Kai. They'll take care of you, and I'll visit you whenever I can, okay?" Kai nodded, but was obviously heartbroken that he would be seperated from Rei, the only friend he had. Rei embraced him warmly, holding him close.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out fine. I'll phone youy here as often as possible. I would let you stay with me, it's just...no, doesn't matter, forget it."

Kai didn't miss the flicker of hurt in Rei's eyes. He looked intently at Rei for an answer.

"Theres-somebody, that would do bad things to me and you if he found out we were friends." Kai nodded his head in understanding and sepaerated from Rei's hold regretfully, and slipped something into the back of Rei's trouser pocket. Rei felt it, but pretended not to.

Kai slung the bag of his few belonging, and things Rei had given him over his shoulder then turned to enter his new home.

"Bye, Kai..." Rei waved him off, and Kai waved back, turning and quicklygiving him a brave smile, before looking away again.

Rei watched until he entered, then fished into his back pocket. He produced a small, folded piece of paper.

"Hmm...what could this be?" Rei wondered, unfolding it. His eyes read it, and a slow smile spread along his face. Tears of happiness filled his eyes, and as he finished it he held it close to his heart.

'Kai...I never knew you felt that way...' Rei folded thr note, and placed it into his shirt pocket.

'I'll always...keep this close to my heart. Thank you, Kai.'

End Flashback

He reached the door of Rei's flat, kicking it open with force (again, almost ripping it off its hinges.) His eyes scored the room for Rei, eventually locking onto the thing he dreaded seeing the most.

'_Rei!' _Kai dived by his friends side, and held him in his arms. Kai felt warm blood drip on his arm. Rei was bleeding badly from the back of his head, and Kai could see blotches of crimson seeping through Rei's whitetop to meet others there. Kai tore it off in fear and his heart skipped a beat, and he draw his breath in sharply.

Rei's body was a network of scars and brusises, his arms and torso filled with slashes, burns and bruises. A map of hurt.

'_So thats why he always wore long sleeved shirts...'_ Kai thoguht sadly. The blood on his body came from old wounds, re-opened and now fresh with new pain. Like newly awakened memories. Reminders of Rei's tortured past.

'_I promised to myself I would protect you from pain...and this was going on the whole time! Can't I do anything right! Can't I save anyone!' _He drew Rei closer, tears rolling down his cheeks, burying his face in Rei's hair. He stayed like that for a while, blood from his wounds mingling with Rei's, and Kai's tears dampening Rei's luxurious hair.

'_I..better get going...and help you.' _Kai held Rei up in a wedding carry.

'_I'm going to take you far away... Were you'll never feel pain again...I'll protect you. I'll be your guardian, protect you from the shadows that threaten to consume you.'_

Kai ran out of the room and away, leaving this place of bad memories behind. He was determined to keep this promise.

Even if it killed him.

Well, its finally up!

Hope you like this...it took way too long to put up...

This was wrote listening to my new Dir En Grey album 'Vulgar.'

Lalalalala Dir En Grey rock! dances with CD

Please R & R! .


	3. Chapter 3: A Moment of Clarity

Music: Alotta D'espairs Ray ;)

Alrighty!Time to get back to this story!

Sorry bout all the delays and all that.

This is quite a long chapter too.

Well, on with the story!

"Brian.."A small voice, which sounded afraid, questioned from behind the furious teen. "Hey , Brian."

He spun around so fast the owner of the voice, Tala, leapt back about a foot in shock, throwing his arms dramtically in the air.

"What the fuck do you want?!", Brian still lingered of the acidic scent of vodka and J.D., and Tala crinkled his nose in dissaproval. He hated alchohol of any kind.

"I-I was just gonna say, and I don't mean to go against you in anyway, its just-"

"Oh, stop being such and ass kisser and spit it out already!" Brian took a heavy stop forward and Tala felt his heart beat rapidly in panic. There was no way of going back now from what he wanted to say, and it probably meant that he would get a few broken ribs from what he had to say, or if he was very lucky, just lose a few teeth.

"Don't...don't you think Kai's had enough? I mean, why don't we just leave him? We done what we were told-" Tala was cut off from a powerful blow to the face, knocking him back so his head hit off the granite floor. He groaned and rubbed at his face, knowing this was what to be expected. Brian had full control over him and Spencer, and there was no way to escape from his possesive grasp.

Brian loomed over him, a twisted smile playing on his lips, a look of insanity burning in his eyes, and Tala questioned if that was just from his drunken state. Something definetly had changed with him lately, something had pushed him over the edge.

"Maybe I would have." He hissed through clenched teeth, lowering so he was crouched, and gripping Tala by the scruff of his black shirt and pulling his face to his so his nose was touching, and Tala could fully smell the acrid, burning inotoxication in his breath. "But now, he has just managed to make it personal. Nobody should touch my property. And I mean NO-ONE. Got that?" Talas eyes were frozen like a deer in the headlights and he stared in shock. "GOT THAT?!" His voice was terrifying and was a command, or more a choice, a choice that Tala could either obey or turn away.

"Y-y-yes!" Tala nodded frantically, and that sickening sadistic smile forced its way upon Brians face again. He dropped him with a thud. "Good. And you better make sure youre little fuck-buddy Spencer does too, or I may just have to do something _real _bad, mightn't I?".

Local pedestrians looked on in confusion and questioning as a tattered, bloodied boy sprinted by, holding another one tightly in his arms, soaked through and the water making the crimson upon both of them spread like vicious watercolours, blending upon one another like a macabre painting. His worn boots splashed through deep puddles, as he bore on, eyes intent, amethyst's burning like coals.

It strained his body and his muscles screamed desperately for him to stop, the wounds upon his body open and wailed for some rest but Kai gritted his teeth sharp and blocked out the cries for mercy.

Taking a turn, he entered one of the cities alleyways, places of depravation and destruction, were men lay broken and penniless, begging with outstretched hands for just another hit or a bottle of alchohol, eyes empty and lost. Were beatings and killings were everyday occurences and even if you saw your friend before you, screaming for life you wouldn't stop it for fear of losing your own.

_'I would gladly give mine for Rei...' _Kai thought angrily. As he ran through the dark network, he cast his eyes upon the many people that lay upon the ground, in old rags and calling out for help. So many, probably just like him, yet they would never be lucky enough for an angel such as Rei to lift them from this urban hell. He even passed a small boy, probably of his age, being pinned to the ground by leering old men, tearing his clothes from his back. He looked to Kai, eyes screaming 'help me', but Kai turned away. Selfish as it seemed, he could only save one person now.

Finally, after it seemed like he head ran miles, he reached his destination. Kicking open an old warehouse door, he entered an old empty, dusty, abandoned room - huge in size and kept in place futilely by wavering poles of wood that looked as if they would crack at any minute. A flimsy set of wooden stairs clung to one of the walls for dear life as it seemed as if it was going to crash and fall at any given moment. Without fear, Kai leaped and bounded fearlessly up them, feeling each creak beneath him like some kind of warning. He reached the top, and lowered Rei for a moment carefully and lovingly, to pull a key on a rusted chain from beneath his top. He suddenly realised just how much effort this took, and leaned upon the doorway for support as he, with a trempling arm, unlocked the door with a satisfying click. With effort, he lifted Rei upon his back, and brought him into the darkened room and layed him upon an old, moist matress, filled with holes and in a state of decay. He leaned against the door and locked it shut again, then fumbled to find a small box he kept hidden in a corner of his few posessions. To me and you, they may seem like stupid, pointless things to keep, everyday things we take for granted. But for someone like Kai, they meant the world.

A half eaten bar of chocalate, a few random fruity sweets that were wet and soggy, a chewed pencil and a beaten notebook, curling old photographs, and a few other things. Kai found what he was looking for, an old lighter and a candle with the wick nearly burnt away. He lighted it after a few tries and very carefully carried it over and laid it beside Rei. He just didn't fit here. He was far too beautiful. The soft light caught his hair and it shone in seven shades of black like a ravens tail feather, and it cast a soothing light upon his face which gave him a look of purity and innocent. Which is all Rei really is. An innocent who didn't deserve to have been brought into Kai's kind of world, into such trouble.

Something caught Kai's his eye upon the lumpy pillow Rei was now using. Kai brough his light closer and noticed with horror it was blood, and lots of it. Turning over Rei's head, his eye caught the problem, with a sharp intake of breath. A hole, about a few inches deep, just above the nape of Rei's neck. Blood tricklled painfully and slowly down each strand of matted hair, and it pained Kai just to look at it. Kai ran back to his box and pulled out a medical kit he had been given not too long ago by a kind old lady in the street. Kai had not touched it though, saving it for something devastating.

_'I guess this is that time.'_ He thought sadly.

He rushed back to his angel's side, and pulled out some gauze, and a cleaning lotion with some cotton buds. He patted the area gingerly, till it was clean and the blood flowed more freely. Padding it to stem the flow, he wrapped gauze around thickly, a job he was quite proud of. He turned Rei on his back, and suddenly it came to him how exhausted he really was. He had used all of his energy, all of his efforts, and now all he could think of was drifting into the forgiving. endless land of sleep, were anything was possible. Leaning his head on the mattress beside Rei, his eyes flickered and shut, and instantly he fell into a deep slumber.

Reis eyes snapped open, and he panicked for a second, first at were the hell he was, secondly as to what was causing this shooting pain through his head, making him feel as if his brain would combust. But all sanity returned when he noticed the silently sleeping figure beside him, head resting on his arms. He really was gorgeous, Rei though, stroking the soft hair affectionately. He looked so peaceful, so free from trouble, and Rei leaned forward and layed a kiss on top of Kai's head.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Cuddling Kai, he fell back into sleep. A moment of peace, a moment of contentment, for the both of them. At this time, they could both believe they were alright. But distantly, they both knew that was but wishful thinking.

If only they could stay like this forever.

Aww, for once no trouble for them! See I can be nice to them

Well, this won't last for long, just wait for the next chapyer :D

I hope you liked it though

R&R please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
